


Inlaid: Legendary defender

by ChaosWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: an old work i never posted here, might continue if i get enough attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting





	Inlaid: Legendary defender

“Gems.” Pidge tells them.

“That’s what the aliens have been repeating non-stop? They’re looking for rocks?!” Lance whisper-shouts. “Don’t they have rocks in space too?”

“Mystery solved.” Hunk hastily says and Lance glares at him, as does Pidge.

“I think they don’t mean normal gems, the gems they’re talking about appears to be some kind of weapon.” Pidge says. “But for what, I’m not sure.”

–

The marks in the cave don’t look like lions to him, and he wonders why Keith assumed that they were lions. Because they’re clearly not.

“Lance what are you doing?” Pidge tries to ask, but he can barely finish his sentence before markings on the wall begin glowing, staring by Lance’s hand, which he unknowingly moved to touch one marking.

And suddenly they’re all glowing.

And then the ground is glowing.

And then they’re sliding down some time of water slide.

When Lance gets up, the first thing he notices is that his clothes aren’t wet, but those of the others are, and Lance thinks himself very lucky.

The second thing he notices is some type of force field around a small area.

“Is that the gem they’re looking for?” Pidge points at a small gem, lying next to some sort of platform, it appears to be blue, but that might be an illusion of the forcefield.

“It must be.” Shiro says.

“But how are we going to get through this?” Keith hesitantly touches the forcefield, probably expecting a shock of some sorts. When he pulls his hands back, the leather of his gloves is stained, as if the force field itself is made of water.

“That’s strange.” Pidge moves closer to the force field.

Lance does too, and as soon as his hand touches the water… It doesn’t. The water moves out of it’s way to let him through. “Um, guys?”

“Lance!” Hunk hisses. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to check out that gem, obviously.” He replies.

“Lance, watch out.” Shiro warns him, but really can’t be bothered, because Shiro’s voice is being drowned out by the falling water and another voice.

“Please, please, please…” It mutters, soft yet crystal clear. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

And it sounds so helpless.

“Lance! Get away from there!”

“That glowing gem isn’t good!”

Lance can’t hear them, the voices drowned out, by the one of the gem.

He lies his hand against the gem. And the barrier disappears.

The other rush up to him. “Lance! You’re glowing!” A frustrated hunk waves his hands up and down in panic.

“Thank you.” The gem says, and it isn’t in his hand anymore. It’s here, just not in his hand anymore, he can feel the presence of the gem, but it isn’t talking to him anymore.

“Well, that was weird.” Lace states.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Pidge rolls his eyes.

“Where did the gem go?” Keith seems annoyed.

“I don’t know.” Lance shrugs. “I was holding it a moment ago.”

“It looked liked it disappeared into your body, man. That didn’t seem very good.” Hunk explains.

“Guys. We’ve got company.” Keith points out, and surprisingly, there are in fact several people coming their way. Well, not quite people. Galra’s.

Wait, that’s what they’re called. How does he know that?

He knows a lot more, all of the sudden, as the group of ten begins to surround them, guns pointed at the group.

Shiro raises his hands in the air in surrender, Lance follows his example.

“Inform the leader, we found one of them.” That sounds bad.

“What are they saying?” Keith hisses, and Shiro shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“It’s not good, I can tell you that much.” His eyes trail of for anything to use as a weapon. And no matter where he looks his eyes keep trailing back to the lake in the corner of the room.

He slowly begins to move his fingers, as if guided by something other than himself, probably the rock -Lapis Lazuli-, now that he thinks of it.

“Lance.” Pidge hisses at him. “What are you doing?!”

The small motion he’s making isn’t enough to attract the attention of the guards yet, but it soon will be.

“The gem is blocking our access, return to the surface.” The leader points at two of them and then at the surface.

The both of them begin moving, the others turn back to the group. Now.

A flick of his wrist and the water of the area forms some sort of wave that causes the soldiers to crash into the nearby wall.

While the others are distracted Lance tries to move his full arm, the water crashes into them too, immobilizing the guards. “What the-”

The footsteps of more guards sound in the distance. “What do we do? What did you just do?” Hunk panics.

“There!” Lance finds himself pointing at the platform from before, it’s a blue, but not the same as his gem.

“What is that going to do?” Keith snaps.

“We don’t have any other option!” Shiro commands and he rushes them all of the warp pad.

“Lance, what now?” Pidge looks at him.

Lance takes a deep breath, and they’re gone, right at the moment to see more soldiers walk in.

It’s light blue, the same shade as the warp pad, all around.

“How did you know what to do?” Pidge asks in amazement.

Lance shrugs. “I just.. Did?”

“Dude, your back is glowing.” Hunk states, and suddenly Lance realises what’s actually going on.

“What? It is?!” Lance frantically tries to move his hands to his back, but it’s in a spot he can’t reach. After a few moments he manages to close his eyes and focus himself. The gems is on his back. That’s why it’s glowing.

“The gem must have activated this portal.” Shiro deduces.

“Warp pad.” Lance corrects him, without meaning to.

“What did you say?”

“It’s.. uh.. Called a warp pad.” He repeats.

“How do you know?” Pidge butts in.

“It’s like the gem is feeding my brain ideas.” He doesn’t mention the talking, that would be even weirder. Everyone looks at him, expecting something.

“What’s it saying now?” Shiro asks.

“Nothing, I think it’s tired.”

“So, we don’t know where we’re going?” Hunk asks.

“Great.” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, Mullet-head.”


End file.
